In the prior art, it is known to provide a two-way valve in a faucet head such as those typically found in kitchen sink faucets. In these prior art devices, the faucet head has two outlets, one being a spray outlet with the other being a stream outlet. The two-way valve of the prior art permits directing water flow through one of the two outlets.
One of the drawbacks of these types of devices is the need for using both hands if a user wants to operate the two-way valve at the faucet head and either open or close the main faucet valve. Since these two valves are spaced apart, in many instances, both hands are needed for proper operation of the valve. Moreover, since the water cannot be turned off at the faucet head, a user reaching for the main valve may spray water outside of the sink.
In response to this drawback, a need has developed to provide an improved faucet head valve which overcomes the deficiencies in prior art devices.
In response to this need, the present invention provides a three-way faucet head valve which controls on-off operation of the water flow as well as flow between a pair of faucet head outlets.